


「团韩」在你耳边细语

by llight030



Category: aot
Genre: F/M, 团韩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llight030/pseuds/llight030
Summary: 1·BG2·R183·原世界观设定4·心之所向与permeating的同系列，所以埃尔文私生活的设定延续了下来。5·当然是福利，还带情节呢(认真脸)





	「团韩」在你耳边细语

>>>  
1  
韩吉有一点苦恼，有一点难以启齿。  
好歹作为一个女人，她真的有点介意，只是一点——  
埃尔文对她，好像没有x趣。  
好吧，这算是个大事儿。

故事发生在韩吉与埃尔文确立了关系，又没有发生关系的时候。

韩吉本不太在意这方面。有天埃尔文散会后，利威尔与韩吉同行。韩吉还兴奋的沉浸于实验推理中，少见的没有话唠。利威尔突然开了口。“你把埃尔文折腾过头吧，四眼。”  
“诶？没有啊。”韩吉努力回忆，除了计划围捕巨人之外，再没有哪里让埃尔文替她分心了。  
利威尔瞥来一眼。  
“嘁。下次不要挠在他脖子上，太显眼了。”  
韩吉犹如被迎头泼了一盆凉水，突然回过神来。  
“我们没有——”  
卡住了。  
我们没有，那他脖子上是谁挠的？

这疑问一出来，韩吉脑子飞速转起来。  
韩吉惯性的分析起状况，埃尔文会和其他女人上ch，大概原因有两个:一，他认为这个女人有利用价值;二，生理需要。  
显然前者可能性高。但自从团长位置稳固之后，埃尔文很少与女人来往不清，能够通过利诱与手段解决的问题，便很少涉及女人。米克说，现在埃尔文从酒会回来后，终于可以靠近一下了——没有那些乱七八糟的脂粉味，只剩下好酒的味道。  
那语气怎么也不像是假的。  
也正是那时，他们的关系慢慢发生了质的变化——和睦、以及从未有的信任。  
也许他还和某个商会的女人保持着床伴关系？  
不太可能。埃尔文近期没有在外留宿过。别说留宿，除了必要的时候进入内城，他所有的时间都扑在兵团里，要么是处理文书，要么是作战会议，或者是监督训练，以身作则从不懈怠。  
那么……

“……难道真的，”韩吉慢慢停下脚步，利威尔随之停下，回头看她。她的眼睛恰被眼镜挡住看不真切，一脸的高深莫测:“忍不住找别人解决了？”  
利威尔真不知道该接句什么话好，于是随随便便附和了一句：“大概是吧。”  
之后利威尔抬脚走人，留下韩吉原地伫立，仍旧一脸高深莫测的神情。

 

以前韩吉不介意。但那时候他们可不是现在这种关系。既然捆绑了，这个解决的问题……好像是份内的事情？

虽然很想问，但别说冲过去质问，就连在埃尔文面前随意提起“你脖子是怎么回事”都会立即让他明白她的心思。这样不就和那些争风吃醋的女人没有区别了吗？

——管他呢，韩吉不想被困扰太久。她的脑子更愿意放在思索资料上，而不是放在埃尔文一个男人身上。

直说，就这么定了。

 

2  
吃完晚饭的时候，韩吉先去瞟埃尔文的衣领。本来时刻保持妥帖刻板的埃尔文，居然立着领子。  
这好像足以说明什么。  
——确实有问题。

韩吉刻意装作无意:“你其实可以住在我那里了。”  
埃尔文顿了顿。  
显然这句话出现的太突兀。就算装作无意，仍然有些尴尬。  
好像气氛有些不对劲？  
韩吉赶紧又接上一句:“我那些书和资料比较多，如果想睡，我那里比较合适。”  
其实她本想说住在一起的话她搬家麻烦，表达出来却成了原因不明的约p。  
埃尔文视线落在她身上，表情没有太大变化。  
“好。”  
气氛更加尴尬。他没有惊喜的表情，甚至没有一点欢快的样子。

什么嘛，这么不情不愿？

倒是路过的米克和利威尔脸上的表情很是精彩。利威尔的那复杂眼神含义太多，韩吉懒得读懂。米克的眼神更加明了些，一个字，“哦~”。  
韩吉瞪回去，刚刚的那点羞涩也憋回心里。

几天下来，韩吉总隐约认为利威尔的眼神别有深意，事实上他的眼神一直就是那样子。

最头疼的是，埃尔文没有去韩吉屋里。直到他的衣领又再度妥帖刻板，他还是没有来。  
韩吉莫名其妙就憋了一肚子火。

 

这天是小范围格斗训练，说白了就是老兵们的体质测试。像韩吉这样后来主攻研究的，除了主要训练，大部分时间不是看书就是查资料，很有必要进行体能的定时测试。

格斗对象自选。米克当然选了利威尔，而韩吉几步冲到埃尔文面前:“来！”  
埃尔文点点头。  
——然后韩吉就真的和他一对一拳拳相碰的打了起来。  
没有留一点情面啊，埃尔文。  
这么想着，韩吉堪堪避开埃尔文的一记重拳，而他的另一只拳头也随后而至。  
韩吉闪身避开，膝盖恰送至埃尔文的腹部，狠狠的撞击。  
她当然也没有留情。

肉搏战，最终埃尔文胜利。  
韩吉躺在地上，大口喘着粗气，直直盯着她上方一手制住她脖颈的埃尔文。埃尔文没有躲避韩吉的目光，直视双眼。两人目光里都很平静。

韩吉头发散乱，嘴角一片青紫，背部被摔至地面时重重擦伤，上衣肘部已经磨烂，有那么点血丝渗出来。埃尔文没有明显的伤痕，不过韩吉知道，她用膝盖攻击他腹部与一脚踢在腰侧时下手有多狠。  
“还是很不错嘛。”韩吉稳了稳气息，咧嘴笑了笑。“下次让利威尔先指点我，不知道能不能占点优势。”  
埃尔文点点头，不过没有让开，手上也没有多余的小动作。  
又维持了几秒。  
——对女人来说，你的男人对你毫无反应，应是屈辱。  
韩吉那股邪火蹭的就上来了。  
“让开！”  
“怎么了？”埃尔文起身。韩吉利落的滚起来，几下把全身拍了一遍，拍的到处是灰尘。  
埃尔文被呛的微微遮了脸，轻声咳嗽。  
这个空当，韩吉转身走人了。  
——埃尔文识趣的追上去。  
“韩吉，有心事？”  
“……”  
韩吉怎么可能说因为你这混蛋对我没x趣跑出去胡搞呢。  
“……晚上等我。”  
韩吉停住了，脸上一阵青红。顿了几秒，机械的点点头。  
“不生气了？”  
勉强点点头。  
埃尔文脸上的表情相当微妙。拍拍她的肩膀，便转身去查看其他人的训练情况。

韩吉站在原地，又消化了两秒——转身奔向打算去冲澡的利威尔。  
“利威尔利威尔！！你那有没有，那个什么的书？”  
“……那什么？”利威尔正为身上的土难受，一脸不耐烦。  
韩吉略微压低声音:“就男女间如何发生关系的书。”  
利威尔脸上迅速变为平静。  
——真不知道该接句什么好。

“我估计米克有。”  
最后，他这么说。

 

3  
韩吉在用毛巾擦头发的时候，听见有人敲门。  
门没有锁，韩吉随即喊了一声“进来~”。  
——埃尔文。

此时韩吉刚刚冲完澡，只穿了个裹胸和一条底裤，细腰长腿，眼睛不自觉就要黏上去。  
显然埃尔文没有想到是这种情况，但两个人都没有反应。  
“来了？”  
韩吉自然的把擦了头发的毛巾放在一边，伸手勾来衬衣套上。  
“要回避吗？”  
“……”韩吉并没有扣上扣子，“如果你真想回避，才不会问我。”  
轻轻挑了挑唇:“总是这样敏锐又直接。”  
韩吉转过身来，眼睛里有一点玩味的笑意。  
“要不怎么和你在一起？”  
她比想象中还坦然。  
埃尔文笑了笑，进了门。  
“下次你最好穿上衣服再叫人进来。”  
“唔，我不介意。”韩吉无所谓的耸耸肩。“看了也不会怎么样。”  
埃尔文只是略微挑挑唇。  
意味深长。  
埃尔文保持那分笑意，视线从韩吉的脸上滑下，刻意在她的胸部顿了顿，又滑到她的腰以及腿上。——慢慢靠近。  
“……？”  
韩吉不自觉退后，她退一步，埃尔文进一步。  
“……一上来就那什么是不是有点快？”她瞥了眼自己准备的茶点。书上说，要有适当的氛围、情趣，到时候自然而然就倒在了床上。  
埃尔文没有回答，一步步走到韩吉面前，站定。  
能给韩吉身高上带来这么大压迫感的不多，而埃尔文很好的用了这一点。

退无可退，埃尔文伸手撑住了后面的墙，把韩吉圈在他自己的空间里。  
“你这个样子……是个男人，都会立即有反应。”  
“——可是你没有。”  
埃尔文眼光先在她嘴角青紫的痕迹顿了顿，又落在敞开的衣服上。不管是显眼的伤痕，或光滑细腻的皮肤，都是那么诱人。  
“韩吉，其实不用急的。”  
嘴上这么说着，动作却相反。他低头，落了一吻在韩吉的锁骨上。

——份内之事，此乃份内之事。韩吉对自己说。

埃尔文只轻啄了一下，随机深吻她的唇。仔细的品尝她口中每一处，舌尖带着她一起缠绵。轻轻触及上颚的时候，韩吉呼吸一顿，埃尔文复又舔去。韩吉对这感觉实在陌生，伸手抵在埃尔文腹部，有点抗拒。  
埃尔文一路吻至耳边，轻轻含进韩吉耳垂的时候，怀里的人又是一抖。  
埃尔文的呼吸有点乱，于是他停住。  
“韩吉，我希望给你一个像样的第一次，”声音温柔，好像哄骗，“今晚就到这里——”  
韩吉迅速伸手环住埃尔文，打断了他的话。  
“我研究过了，”韩吉脸上带着红晕，目光里满是坦诚，“虽然没有实战经验，但是我提前做了功课。大概，不会太糟。”  
埃尔文轻笑出声。  
“真是不错的研究精神，我的分队长。但我认为——”  
“埃尔文，你能这样想我很高兴，但我更不想让你找其他女人来解决你的需求，这是我份内的事。”  
两个人认真的对视。  
埃尔文没有想到会被韩吉提出这样的要求。事实上他和韩吉关系趋于稳定前，他就已经与其他女人淡化了关系，到了现在，确实和其他女人没有什么关系了。  
而所谓的需求……埃尔文自认为一直忍耐的不错。而韩吉为什么会认为他有些不可自制，不清楚。  
不对，他好像清楚。  
现在坦白吗？  
那放在眼前的肉，不吃了？  
怎么可能。

埃尔文的唇带着一抹笑意，复又吻在韩吉的脖颈。  
“乐意之至。”

 

4  
埃尔文直接将她压在了墙上。韩吉上午才被他狠狠摔在地上，背后有一点刺痛。不过那点痛因现下的心情，被刻意忽略了。  
“不、不去床上吗？”  
“书上这么说？”埃尔文调侃韩吉，一只手利落的钻进了她的上衣，轻轻拂在后背上。另一只手抚上她的双腿，上下抚摸。尽管有疤痕，掩不住满手细腻光滑，带着一丝凉意。  
粗糙的掌心摩挲在身体上，汗毛直立。  
原来，有这么敏感？  
“唔……大概我还没有看到这一部分……”  
韩吉的脸好像上乘的红酒。映在埃尔文沉沉的眸里，只有四个字——娇艳欲滴。

埃尔文咬了她的唇。  
“这件事，不用你来研究。”放低了声音，“这时候你唯一要做的，就是好好研究我。”  
埃尔文那双眼睛简直要看透她到她心里，宛若有质感一般拂过每一处。  
“——只看着我。”  
韩吉牢牢的抓住了埃尔文。

他的唇上好像带着不可思议的药物，所到之处即火辣又酥麻。他的手指碰触的地方也那么敏感，都在叫嚣着渴望再次碰触。  
每当有伤疤，埃尔文会仔细摸索，然后在她耳边轻声询问这伤疤的来历，再于她断断续续的低诉中，细细舔抵。  
从脖颈，到脚尖。  
每一分每一寸，抚摸，亲吻。

在他看来，她的全部都这么值得品尝。  
她的肌肤，她的伤痕。

那些伤疤写满了军人的荣耀。  
而女人的这份荣耀，他只见于她身上。

该——怎么办？  
韩吉胡乱的把手放在埃尔文身上，感受他身上结实的肌肉。触手可及之处都与她的不同，全是男人的阳刚之气。

只是……  
“你过敏了？”  
“嗯。已经不碍事了。”  
韩吉有点懵，张口就问到了关键。  
“你脖子上——？”  
“对。”一丝笑意。  
感觉到怀里人的僵硬，埃尔文望进她的眼。  
看，不用他解释，这个聪明的女人，自己就会察觉。  
“现在觉得不用急了吗？”他带着揶揄的笑意，凑近了她耳边，轻轻吐出两个字：“……晚了。”  
他熟悉了她的全身，清楚怎么才能取悦她。比如，现下轻轻捏了她的侧腰，她根本使不上力去反击。  
他确实这么做了，她软在他怀里。  
“我现在根本无法克制自己了。”  
“可恶——”韩吉当然想骂利威尔。后面的名字却被自己的抽气声掩盖。  
“书上没有说，这种时候不能提起其他人吗？”埃尔文温和的语气里，韩吉感到了危险。  
“尤其是，其、他、男、人。”

埃尔文炽热的情感烫伤了韩吉的呼吸。  
身前是埃尔文滚烫的体温，身后是墙壁的阵阵凉意。韩吉终于体会到了什么是思维停滞的状态。

指尖滚烫。  
身上黏黏的，澡是白洗了。

她情愿，所以很配合;他怜惜，所以很温柔。

尽管感觉她已经湿润，他还是没有急着将自己送进去，只放进一根手指。  
身下传来异样感，她不安的动了动腿，夹紧了埃尔文的腰。  
“放松，韩吉。”  
“我、我不是很紧张——”  
“不，”埃尔文一遍遍轻咬她的唇，“放松——”  
他的手指放进第二根，她倒吸一口气。  
“有些紧，你会很疼。”  
“这——这感觉不对——”  
埃尔文脸上一直带着那温柔的笑意。

“差不多了。你忍忍，可能还是会疼。我的……不那么容易。”  
他准备好，一直说话试图分散她的注意力。  
“唔，不过你没机会感受其他人的了。”  
他托好她，然后慢慢进入。  
“多几次……会习惯的。”  
韩吉抓紧了他，指甲深深陷进他的后背。  
因为疼痛，而她悬在墙壁与他之间，她只能胡乱的抓来抓去。  
……这次，可确实是她留下的痕迹。  
然而不能责怪她。

不能思考，放弃思考。脑子混乱又迟钝，只充斥着感觉。  
理智呢？好像不见了。  
从未有过这种感觉。是什么呢……是什么呢……  
视线模糊了——奇怪，她明明不难过。

“韩吉？”埃尔文吻尽她眼中的泪。  
“……嗯、嗯……”  
埃尔文唇上带着丝笑意，看起来不那么善意。果然，他又凑在她耳边:“快看，我在你里面。”  
韩吉慌乱中垂下眼，画面的冲击让她手上一紧。  
“混蛋——！”  
埃尔文把她剩余的话全吞进嘴里。

“我的韩吉——”  
“你终于是我的了。”  
“完完全全，都是我的。”

=============The End===============  
看到这里的各位，非常不好意思……。  
(捂脸)


End file.
